


all i need is the perfect size (to prove you wrong)

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek wants to find out, M/M, Simple as that, Stiles may or may not have a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows Derek probably got the wrong impression about his (aherm) dick, after the condom incident. So he goes over to Derek's loft to try and prove the alpha's assumptions wrong.</p><p>Oh, he does all right.</p><p>And it ends not at all how he expected.</p><p>Sequel to <strong>big mouth<strong></strong></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is the perfect size (to prove you wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble connected to my other drabble that was tagged to 3x02… 
> 
> YES IT IS STILL ABOUT THE CONDOM, PEOPLE!
> 
> Well… sorta anyway… 
> 
> *all my rambling aside*
> 
> Enjoy! xD

So, the incident with the condom last week was still a lingering nightmare hiding itself in the deep, dark corners of Stiles's mind. No matter  _what_ he did or  _how hard he tried_  to forget it, it just  _wouldn't_ go away.

Ever since that awkward moment—the condom held in Derek's hand, the pure  _smug_  look on the alpha's face, and the aftermath that lasted  _days_  and is still ongoing (where he's always having the feeling that Derek's eyes are lingering  _there_  whenever he's around the older man). Stiles is considering that maybe life would be a whole lot easier if he just focused on his schoolwork and the alpha pack and  _tried harder_  to forget all about the horrid acknowledgement that Derek now  _thinks_ he has an idea of what Stiles's dick size is.

Buuuuuttt  _no_.

Life isn't that easy for him. Never has been and  _probably_ never will be.

So here he is, standing in the living room of Derek's loft with a nervous tick in his heartbeat (one that the alpha would have heard already, no doubt), and a serious case of the sweats.

Because Derek's either going to laugh disbelievingly at what Stiles is about to say or he's going to kick his ass out of his apartment and slam the door in his face.

"So about, uh—about that  _thing_  last week? Heh. How about that, huh?" Stiles shuffles his feet and Derek arches an eyebrow. "I know what you saw has probably created a wonderfully  _vivid_  mental picture of how small my dick is and what it looks like but I gotta say… It's  _not_ like that, dude. Okay? It's—it's totally not  _small_ , and the reason that condom was in my pocket and not used  _wasn't_ because of what you think. I wasn't improvising in  _that_ way, the way that you think… but kind of the—the  _other_ way? The way that is kind of like…" He rushes out the last part quickly, hoping Derek won't catch it. "Mydickistoobigandthecondomwouldn'tfit…"

Derek is looking at him like yeah, he  _heard_ what Stiles said all right, and he's looking at him like he doesn't believe  _a word_ of it.

"You're kidding," he deadpans.

Stiles makes the motion to shake his head but stops when he sees Derek's eyes drift down and—

_OH NO!_

"So, all that," Derek waves his hand in the general area of Stiles's crotch, " _is_ as big as your mouth? I find that hard to believe." He smirks.

 Stiles feels his mouth drop open. " _Whoa_! Y-You—you can't  _say_ that, man!" he splutters.

"I can say what I like," Derek says blatantly as he shrugs, eyes skimming up from Stiles's crotch to his face, where they settle, hazel orbs daring him to answer back.

They have a mini glare-off for a few seconds (where Derek manages to get his eyebrows and lips to do that  _thing_ where it makes the older man look like he's fucking trying to  _preach to the choir_ or some shit), but eventually Stiles huffs, throwing his hands up, not having the strength to argue with that judgmental little stare the alpha's sending his way. "Fine.  _What_ ever. Anyway, that's all I came by to say. Soooo yeah, I'm going to go now and try to pretend my life isn't a joke."

Stiles doesn't even get to make it halfway to the door before he's being slammed up against the nearest wall, a bulky thigh slipping between his legs and pressing just  _right there_.

Stiles groans lowly, head rolling back against the wall.

"Huh. So, it is true then." Derek grins (animalistic doesn't even  _begin_ to cover how the alpha looks right now), before his thigh moves and his  _hand_ takes its place, and  _of course_ it fucking squeezes what's beneath.

"Y-Yeah— _ah_ —not a lie, buddy. T'was the— _fuck_ —honestly, the truth," he pants, breaths stuttering as Derek's hand moves  _up_ and flattens itself and  _oh holy God_ there goes his brain-to-mouth filter.

Derek just keeps grinning, lowering his head to lick a stripe up Stiles's neck, teeth grazing the windpipe. "Had to find out for myself," he growls huskily, nipping at the skin below Stiles's earlobe.

So,  _okay_. Stiles didn't really expect this visit to turn out like it is now (but then, when Derek lifts him up off the ground, his strong, muscled body pushing him further up against the wall, tendons in the alpha's biceps bulging out as he starts grinding his hips forward in firm thrusts), Stiles thinks he can deal with it.

 _Hell yeah_ ,he can deal with this _._

**Author's Note:**

> Share your kudos and spread the love! :D


End file.
